leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Panduhz/Alorra, the Darkin Queen
|alttype = |date = October 31st, 2013 |rangetype = ranged |health = 75 |attack = 30 |spells = 85 |difficulty = 90 |hp = 446 (+96) |mana = 270 (+52) |damage= 28 (+1.5) |range = 425 |armor = 15 (+2.7) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.658 (+3.5%) |healthregen = 7.5 (+0.95) |manaregen = 7 (+0.6) |speed = 375 }} Alorra, the Darkin Queen is a custom champion in League of Legends. (Champion Icon Picture is under-construction and so are the ability icons/artwork/ability scaling) (Currently Working on Champion appearance description in replacement of the champion splash art which is under work.) Abilities Alorra swiftly dashes towards an enemy target, cutting them with her claw-like finger. They take magic damage, and are also charmed for 2 seconds. }} Alorra casts fire to shoot down from the sky crashing to the ground, trapping whoever is inside the circle. It can hold up to 3 enemy targets in the trap, and if they move near the fire they take damage and are burned for 1.5 seconds. }} Alorra sinks into the ground, becoming completely un-targetable for 2 seconds. Once she rises to the targeted location, an aura surrounds the area, cursing everyone in the circle. }} Alorra uses her wings to fly up, gaining 10% increased movement speed. A huge aura of dark and evil energy surrounds her. Whoever goes near her is stunned for 2 seconds and is cursed for 4 seconds. (During the stun and after) }} Lore Believe it or not, , the Darkin Blade actually wasn’t actually as tough as everyone played him out to be. He had a lover, which was one of the five Darkin left including himself. She was a woman of the Darkin decent known as Alorra. She is the Queen of the Ancient race, who was very powerful. The Darkin Queen used to lead the powerful army, murdering many lower-class mortals who stepped in her way. She menacingly slaughtered them with ease and precision, with absolutely no remorse. Things did change, though, when a major war had occurred. Her lover, Aatrox was horribly wounded during battle, causing his wings to tear and be un-usable. The only solution was a risky one, which would change their relationship and lives forever. Having no other way to help the two of them, Alorra did something that would help Aatrox; making him invincible to all man-kind. She gave him something important, which he owned, her heart. Alorra infused her heart into Aatrox’s jagged blade, giving it life and power. But after that she changed, not being able to feel the same for Aatrox anymore as he did with her. Aatrox knew there was no other way, but he was saddened and angered. Though she cannot love anymore, his feelings will never change. He swore that he would protect her from now on, since she drained herself of her main source of power. He’d do anything for the woman who sacrificed everything for him, who gave him the power in which made him recognized as the God of the battlefield. Quotes ;Upon Selection * "True power only exists in the heart." ;Attacking * "I will cause chaos and ruin." * "You dare under-estimate me?" * "Foolish." * "So weak.." * "Is that all you've got?" * "Bow down to your Queen." * "Insolant child!" * "*Yawn* Soo easy." ;Movement * "I'd rather be dead then heartless." * "Moving along." * "Don't show them you're weak." * "Hail to me." * "Why can't I dream of love?" * "It was for the best" ;Joke * "I am a beauiful fairy. Ha! Just kidding, I'm a demon." * "You. What are you looking at over there? Take a picture, it lasts longer." ;Taunt * "What do you call someone who's begging to not be killed? A peasant." * "I like the sounds of your screams." ;While near an allied * "Hello my love" ;When killed by an enemy * "Why.. why did you do this?" ;Upon Dying * "Forgive me.. my love" Category:Custom champions